1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, information processing method, information processing system, control program, and storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a host computer is connected with a printer via a bidirectional interface and a data ROM or external storage on the printer contains a plurality of printer drivers corresponding to different host computer OSes. If a printer driver is not provided on the host computer, a printer driver compatible with the host computer OS is transferred from the printer to the host computer and installed on the host computer OS. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-161250 (EP A2 71637).
However, the above method does not allow any appropriate printer driver to be downloaded taking into consideration identification information for the printer. Also, it does not take into account the same OS may run in different hardware environments, and thus makes it impossible to download an appropriate printer driver by recognizing the hardware configuration of the host.